


Solider

by ascoolsuchasi



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascoolsuchasi/pseuds/ascoolsuchasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik never meant to shape Charles this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solider

**Author's Note:**

> mini-mini fill for the prompt [here](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/6192.html?thread=8727344#t8727344).
> 
>  **Warnings** for murder, suicide, dark!Charles, and mind manipulation.

Erik stands over the bed and watches Charles’ sleep soft face. He’s quiet and breathing _softquietpeaceful_ and nothing like him.

  
_Charles winks and says, “Let’s just forget this every happened, yes chaps?” and the soldiers laugh and smile and don’t say anything but they walk away._   


Erik read the paper. There was a group of five U.S. Marines that killed themselves in succession of each other. The coroner was quoted saying, “Shell shock. It’s a shame about these fine young men. God bless their mothers and families.”

The paper doesn’t mention the note one left saying, _there’s something wrong. in me -- my brain. it’s crawling and won’t leave. outoutoutoutoutoutout._

He reaches his hand out and sweeps away some of Charles’ dark soft hair from his face. He sighs and pulls back the covers and sits himself down on the bed.

Charles shifts and wakes. He smiles, bleary eyed and half broken. He says, “Hey.”

Erik presses a kiss to his forehead and says, “Good night Charles.”then the lights are out with a flick of his wrist and Charles is softly snoring.

Erik’s last thought before he slips in to black, bliss sleep is _what have i done?_


End file.
